07 Czerwca 2012
TVP 1 05:40 Faustyna 73'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1994) 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach 08:00 Piąty Stadion - odc. 41, Videoblog Borysa 08:05 Rycerz Binu (Binoo the Brave) 22'; film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 08:35 Klub Winx - Tajemnica zaginionego królestwa (Winx Club - Secret of Lost Kingdom) 88'; film animowany kraj prod.USA, Włochy, Francja, Holandia (2007) 10:10 Galeria - odc. 90; serial obyczajowy TVP 10:35 Klan - odc. 2309 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 11:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5665 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5665); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 11:30 Święty Jan Maria Vanney; reportaż 11:55 Kawa czy herbata? - otwarcie strefy kibica EURO 2012 w Warszawie 12:20 Biała sukienka - txt. str. 777 65'; film TVP 13:35 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn 14:05 Kawa czy herbata? - otwarcie strefy kibica EURO 2012 w Warszawie 14:30 Do przerwy 0:1 - odc. 5/7 - Uwaga detektyw - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 15:00 Piąty Stadion - odc. 41, Videoblog Borysa 15:10 Magiczne drzewo - txt. str. 777 83'; film przygodowy kraj prod.Polska (2008) 16:30 Piąty Stadion - odc. 41, Videoblog Borysa 16:40 Kawa czy herbata? - otwarcie strefy kibica EURO 2012 w Warszawie 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Galeria - odc. 91; serial obyczajowy TVP 17:55 Klan - odc. 2310 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:25 Klan - odc. 2311 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:50 Kawa czy herbata? - otwarcie strefy kibica EURO 2012 w Warszawie 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Straszny błąd Ważniaka, odc. 254 (Brainy's Beastly Boo Boo); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:15 Piąty Stadion - odc. 41, Videoblog Borysa 20:20 Piąty Stadion LIVE - odc. 1 20:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 30 - Miłość Natalii - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 21:25 Euro ma dwa serca cz. 1; widowisko 22:25 Śpiewajmy razem cz. 2; widowisko 22:40 Dzieci i ryby - txt. str. 777 96'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1997) 00:25 Wyznania małoletniej gwiazdy (Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen) 85'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2004) 01:50 Notacje - Gerard Cieślik. Kocham piłkę; cykl dokumentalny 02:00 Zagadkowa Jedynka 03:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 769; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:25 Wspólny dom (A place called home) 84'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2004) 07:50 Bajki Pana Bałagana - O dziwnym Smaku i niezwykłym Smogu 08:10 Flintstonowie - odc. 13 Szczęśliwe wydarzenie (The Flintstones ep. The Blessed Event); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1960) 08:40 Flintstonowie - odc. 14 Fred pielęgniarz (The Flintstones ep. Carry On, Nurse Fred); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1960) 09:15 Kobiety w Watykanie (Women In the Vatican) 50'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2010) 10:15 Panna z mokrą głową - txt. str. 777 94'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1994) 11:50 Z kabaretowego archiwum 12:00 Piąty Stadion - odc. 41, Videoblog Borysa 12:10 Gwiazdy w południe - Dzwonnik z Notre Dame (Hunchback of Notre Dame) 97'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1982) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1959 Odcinek Specjalny; teleturniej 14:30 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 9 14:40 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 10 14:55 Płocka Noc Kabaretowa 2012 Jestem Gwiazdą! (1); program rozrywkowy 16:05 Piąty Stadion - odc. 41, Videoblog Borysa 16:10 Garbi - super bryka (Herbie: Fully Loaded) 96'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2005) 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:55 Płocka Noc Kabaretowa 2012 Jestem Gwiazdą! (2); program rozrywkowy 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 770 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Afera Thomasa Crowna (Thomas Crown Affair, The) - txt. str. 777 108'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999) 22:35 Wstęp do Kocham kino: Serafina 22:40 Kocham Kino - Serafina (Seraphine) 120'; dramat kraj prod.Francja, Belgia (2008) 00:45 "Dances and Waves" SummerNight - koncert Schoenbrunn 2012 (.); koncert kraj prod.Austria (2012) 02:20 Afera Thomasa Crowna (Thomas Crown Affair, The) 108'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999) 04:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:11 Pogoda 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:30 Serwis info 06:40 Pogoda 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:10 Pogoda 07:15 Poranek TVP Info 07:23 Pogoda 07:30 Serwis info 07:37 Poranek TVP Info 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu 07:48 Pogoda 07:49 Kochajmy Syrenki 08:02 Strefa Mazowsze 08:15 Tajemnice Euro - Cztery razy Mazowsze 08:30 Serwis info 08:37 Poranek TVP Info 08:45 Kronika Warszawska 08:55 Pogoda 09:00 Serwis info 09:11 Pogoda 09:16 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:40 Pogoda 09:45 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 10:13 Pogoda 10:15 Poranek TVP Info 10:23 Piąty stadion: Videoblog Borysa (41) 10:30 Serwis info 10:50 Pogoda 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Drugie życie - film dokumentalny (Polska,2011) 11:30 Serwis info 11:45 Piąty stadion: Videoblog Borysa (41) 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:01 Tajemnica Jana Pawła II - film dokumentalny (Polska,2011) 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis info 13:10 Raport z Polski 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Czwarty wymiar - film dokumentalny (Polska) 14:30 Serwis info 14:45 Piąty stadion: Videoblog Borysa (41) 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis info 15:50 Pogoda 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Trudno uwierzyć w cud - film dokumentalny (Polska,2003) 16:30 Serwis info 16:57 Pogoda 17:02 Wiadomości Kuriera 17:08 Raport na gorąco 17:11 Pogoda 17:13 Wiadomości sportowe 17:19 Qadrans kultury - w co się bawić 17:31 Ze sportowego archiwum: Najpiękniejsza gra - reportaż 18:16 Qadrans kultury - w co się bawić 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:45 Raport na gorąco 18:48 Pogoda 18:52 Kurier Mazowiecki 19:02 Wiadomości sportowe 19:09 Strefa Mazowsze 19:29 Jan według Himilsbacha - film dokumentalny 19:54 Pogoda 20:00 Serwis info 20:10 Minęła dwudziesta 21:00 Pogoda 21:06 Telekurier 21:30 Serwis info 21:40 Pogoda 21:47 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza 21:59 Raport na gorąco 22:03 Wiadomości sportowe 22:11 Pogoda 22:15 Studio LOTTO 22:24 Serwis info 22:30 Jan Pospieszalski: Bliżej 23:10 Piąty stadion: Videoblog Borysa (41) 23:16 Info Dziennik 23:39 Pogoda 23:46 Sportowy wieczór 00:01 Śladami cudów - Ameryka. Gdzie cud niejedno ma imię (3) 01:00 Minęła dwudziesta 01:45 Telekurier 02:05 Serwis info 02:10 Jan Pospieszalski: Bliżej 02:50 Info Dziennik 03:14 Pogoda 03:17 Sportowy wieczór 03:30 Drugie życie - film dokumentalny (Polska,2011) 04:02 Śladami cudów - Ameryka. Gdzie cud niejedno ma imię (3) 04:56 Tajemnica Jana Pawła II - film dokumentalny (Polska,2011) 05:23 Z Jedynką po drodze 05:34 Raport z Polski 05:50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:15 TV Market 07:30 Przygody Animków (61) 08:00 Pinky i Mózg 3 (61) 08:30 Pies Huckleberry (12) 08:45 Tryumf Pana Kleksa - film przygodowy (Polska,Szwecja,Irlandia,2001) 10:30 Mała księżniczka - film familijny (USA,1995) 12:30 Karate Kid 3 - film sensacyjny (USA,1989) 14:45 Pijany mistrz - komedia karate (Hongkong,1978) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (195) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1527) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 E. Wedel - wygraj bilety na Euro 2012 19:25 Sport 19:30 Prognoza pogody 19:35 Świat według Kiepskich: Uczeń czarnoksiężnika (363) 20:05 Pokojówka na Manhattanie - komedia romantyczna (USA,2002) 22:25 Erin Brockovich - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2000) 01:10 Kości 2 (41) 02:05 Zagadkowa noc 03:30 Zza kamery... (25) 03:45 Tajemnice losu TVN 05:55 Mango 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN 11:05 Na Wspólnej (1621) 11:40 Areszt domowy - film familijny (USA,1996) 13:50 Bliźniacy - komedia (USA,1988) 16:00 Złoto dla zuchwałych - komedia wojenna (USA,Jugosławia,1970) 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1622) 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Odlot (820) 21:30 Kuchenne rewolucje 4: Karczma Nałęczowska, Nałęczów (12) 22:30 Zabójcza broń - film sensacyjny (USA,1987) 00:45 Woli i Tysio na pokładzie (4) 01:15 Uwaga! 01:30 Arkana magii (592) 02:50 Od hitu do świtu (4) 05:24 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05:40 Happy Hour (10) - program rozrywkowy 06:00 Dekoratornia 06:25 Morze miłości (61) 07:05 4music - magazyn muzyczny 08:00 Amatorzy sportu 2 - film familijny (USA,2005) 09:45 Moje córki - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2007) 11:50 Marsz pingwinów - film dokumentalny (Francja,2005) 13:35 Dekoratornia 14:05 Django 2 - western (Włochy,1987) 16:00 Bandyci - western (USA,2001) 18:00 Nowożeńcy - komedia romantyczna (USA,Niemcy,2003) 20:00 Pan i władca: Na krańcu świata - dramat przygodowy (USA,2003) 22:45 Potwór - horror SF (USA,2004) 00:40 Podwójny chwyt - thriller (USA,2001) 02:25 Gość "Wydarzeń" 02:35 To był dzień 03:25 To był dzień na świecie 03:50 4music - magazyn muzyczny 04:40 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Muzyczny budzik - program muzyczny 06:30 Telemarket 07:00 Łowcy skarbów 3 (21) 08:00 Dyl Sowizdrzał - film animowany (Belgia,Niemcy,2003) 09:50 Duszek głuptasek - film fantasy (Niemcy,2006) 11:55 Josephine: Polowanie na duchy - film familijny (Belgia,2010) 14:00 Szesnaście życzeń - film familijny (Kanada,USA,2010) 16:00 Sabrina i magiczny medalion - komedia fantasy (USA,1998) 18:00 Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego (13) 18:30 Junior TV: Yogi - łowca skarbów (7) 19:00 Junior TV: Zwariowane melodie (86-88) 19:30 Junior TV: Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego (7) 20:00 Blondynka w koszarach - komedia (USA,2008) 22:00 Urodzony zwycięzca - film sensacyjny (USA,2011) 00:00 PopCorn TV - program rozrywkowy 01:00 Do góry nogami! (12) - program rozrywkowy 02:00 Nad Niemnem (1/4) 03:00 Zobacz to! TVN 7 05:05 W roli głównej: Michał Wiśniewski (7) 05:35 Druga strona medalu: Otylia Jędrzejczak (4) 06:05 Druga strona medalu: Jacek Olszewski (6) 06:35 Druga strona medalu: Alicja Tysiąc (8) 07:05 Mango 09:10 Dzieciaki i dom - komedia (Kanada,USA,1999) 11:20 Drużyna - film familijny (Kanada,1999) 13:05 Przeminęło z wiatrem (1/2) - melodramat (USA,1939) 15:10 Przeminęło z wiatrem (2-ost.) - melodramat (USA,1939) 17:30 Duma i uprzedzenie - film kostiumowy (Francja,Wielka Brytania,2005) 20:00 Błękitna fala - film obyczajowy (Niemcy,USA,2002) 22:00 Dwóch i pół (22/24) 22:25 Dwóch i pół (23/24) 22:55 Eliksir miłości - komedia romantyczna (USA,1992) 00:50 Arkana magii 02:50 Misja Martyna: Polinezja, czyli zdobyć łzę anioła (6) 03:30 Męski typ 2: Jerzy Dziewulski (7/9) 03:55 Męski typ 2: Maciej Wisławski (8/9) 04:20 Zakończenie programu TV 6 08:25 mała Czarna - talk show 09:10 Komisarz Rex 5 (5) 10:10 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? - wersja amerykańska (17) - teleturniej 11:10 You Can Dance - wersja amerykańska (18) - program rozrywkowy 12:10 Istne Szaleństwo (5) - program rozrywkowy 13:10 TV Market 13:50 4music - magazyn muzyczny 14:55 Got to Dance: Tylko taniec - wersja brytyjska (7) - program rozrywkowy 15:55 4music - magazyn muzyczny 17:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? - wersja amerykańska (18) - teleturniej 18:00 You Can Dance - wersja amerykańska (19) - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Got to Dance: Tylko taniec - wersja brytyjska (8) - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Komisarz Rex 5 (6) 21:00 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (40) - program rozrywkowy 22:00 Steven Seagal: Na straży prawa (5) - serial dokumentalny 22:30 Steven Seagal: Na straży prawa (6) - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Klucz do apokalipsy - thriller (Wielka Brytania,2001) 01:20 Big Brother 5 - reality show 02:20 Big Brother 5 - prosto z domu - reality show 02:50 mała Czarna - talk show 03:35 Drogówka (289) 03:55 Drogówka (290) 04:20 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 06:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Lekkoatletyka: Diamentowa Liga w Eugene 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Lekkoatletyka: Diamentowa Liga w Eugene 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Trans World Sport 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 FIFA Futbol Mundial 14:30 Atleci 15:00 Sport Flash 15:05 Żużel: Liga angielska 16:00 Sport Flash 16:05 Żużel: Liga angielska 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 06:00 Hity Non Stop 06:30 Backstage Party 07:00 Hot plota 08:00 School lista 09:00 ESKA TV News 09:05 Poranny WF - program rozrywkowy 09:30 Hity na czasie 10:00 ESKA TV News 10:05 Hity na czasie 11:00 ESKA TV News 11:05 Hity na czasie 12:00 ESKA TV News 12:05 Hity na czasie 13:00 ESKA TV News 13:05 Hity na czasie 14:00 ESKA TV News 14:05 smESKA 15:00 ESKA TV News 15:05 Hot plota 16:00 ESKA TV News 16:05 Top 5 16:30 Hity Non Stop 17:00 ESKA TV News 17:05 Fejslista 18:00 Poranny WF - program rozrywkowy 18:30 ESKA TV News 19:00 Gorąca 20 21:00 ESKA Games - magazyn komputerowy 21:30 Hity na czasie 00:00 Polska noc TTV 06:00 Blisko ludzi (1) 06:30 Blisko ludzi (2) 07:00 Polska - dziwny kraj? (1/8) - magazyn 07:15 Ogród z pomysłem (1/4) - magazyn ogrodniczy 07:30 Na poddaszu - magazyn poradnikowy 08:00 T-Bus (16/19) 08:25 Raz lepiej, raz gorzej (59/104) 09:00 Blisko ludzi (1) 09:25 Blisko ludzi (2) 09:55 Uwaga! po Uwadze 10:50 Bez recepty (61/77) - magazyn medyczny 11:50 Kartoteka 2 (8/14) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 12:50 Kartoteka 2 (11/14) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13:45 Ogród z pomysłem (1/4) - magazyn ogrodniczy 14:00 W trasie 2 (7/13) 14:30 W trasie 2 (8/13) 15:00 Życie w przepychu (17/20) - serial dokumentalny (Ukraina,2011) 15:55 Raz lepiej, raz gorzej (60/104) 16:45 Blisko ludzi (1) 17:10 Pogoda 17:15 Express popołudniowy 17:30 Blisko ludzi (2) 18:00 Ogród z pomysłem (1/4) - magazyn ogrodniczy 18:15 Polska - dziwny kraj? (1/8) - magazyn 18:30 W pogotowiu (4/10) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 19:00 Psie Adopcje 2 (1/10) - serial dokumentalny 19:35 Jeszcze raz Dzień Dobry: Całkiem bystre automaniaczki 20:05 Uwaga! po Uwadze 21:00 Blisko ludzi (1) 21:30 Blisko ludzi (2) 22:00 Polska - dziwny kraj? (1/8) - magazyn 22:20 W trasie 2 (10/13) 22:50 Jak zginął Popiełuszko? - film dokumentalny (Polska,2011) 23:50 Świat bez granic (4/12) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 00:20 Psie Adopcje 2 (1/10) - serial dokumentalny 00:50 W pogotowiu (4/10) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 01:20 Jeszcze raz Dzień Dobry: Całkiem bystre automaniaczki 01:50 Blisko ludzi (1) 02:15 Blisko ludzi (2) 02:45 Kulisy sławy extra 2 03:15 W pogotowiu (4/10) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 03:45 W trasie (2/14) 04:15 Jak się ubrać w kryzysie (3/10) - serial dokumentalny 04:45 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Pobudka z Polo TV! 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Gramy na życzenie! 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Szalone lata 90. 09:00 Power Play 09:05 Tylko disco! 10:00 Przebojowe historie 10:08 Video Mix Sierockiego! 11:00 Przebojowe historie 11:13 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Power Play 12:05 Dance w Polo TV 13:00 Gwiazdy Polo TV 14:00 Hit dnia 14:10 Slide Show 15:00 Hity wszechczasów 16:00 Przebojowe historie 16:13 Hity wszech czasów 17:00 Przebojowe historie 17:15 Wszystko mi disco! 18:05 Poczekalnia DPL 18:52 Lista przebojów DPL 19:15 Szalone lata 90. 20:00 Przebojowe historie 20:09 Szalone lata 90. 21:05 Slide Show 21:56 Zakochane Polo TV 22:30 Pikantne Polo TV 23:00 Hit dnia TVP Kultura 08:10 Wyłap - horror 09:10 Skrzydła - film obyczajowy (Polska,1972) 10:00 Szukamy przebojów "Polskich Nagrań" - koncert (Polska,1972) 11:30 Magazyn 102: Czesław Niemen 12:15 Kabareton - wspomnienia: Opole '92 - 'Hej, szable w dłoń' (fragmenty) 13:05 MdM, czyli Mann do Materny, Materna do Manna 13:40 Co nam zostało z tych lat: Mieczysław Fogg 14:20 100 pytań do... Krzysztofa Teodora Toeplitza 15:05 Irma Sochadze - recital (Polska,1967) 15:30 Gwiazdy Sopotu 1980: Gloria Gaynor 16:45 Pestka - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1995) 18:20 Teraz animacje!: Wyspa R.O. - film animowany (Polska,2001) 18:55 Polska w dokumencie: W Nowicy na końcu świata - film dokumentalny (Polska,2009) 20:20 Panorama kina polskiego: Wszystko co kocham - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,2009) 22:05 Studio Kultura - rozmowy: Jan Peszek 22:45 Pachnidło: Historia mordercy - dramat kostiumowy (Niemcy,Francja,Hiszpania,USA,2006) 01:20 Kino nocne: Kino nocne: Tony Takitani - dramat obyczajowy (Japonia,2004) 02:45 Panorama kina polskiego: Wszystko co kocham - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,2009) 04:25 Studio Kultura - rozmowy: Jan Peszek 04:55 Pasmo kontemplacyjne (4) 05:50 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 07:30 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 07.06.1989 08:10 Kalendarium historyczne: Bez komentarza: Jan Paweł II w Warszawie 1999 08:35 Olgierd Budrewicz. Gdzieś nad Amazonką 09:00 Dom: Dziś każdy ma dwadzieścia lat (25-ost.) 10:35 Makłowicz w podróży: Podróż 3. Dolna Saksonia - Kartofel z Zachodu 11:05 Zaproszenie: Pielgrzymi i podróżnicy 11:30 Piosenki Jonasza Kofty 12:05 Królowa Elżbieta - ciągłość i zmiany - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2006) 13:00 Cafe Historia: Komputery (14) 13:20 Ex libris 13:40 Ranczo Wilkowyje - komedia (Polska,2007) 15:25 Tajemnica Jana Pawła II - film dokumentalny (Polska,2011) 16:00 Świadkowie XX wieku: Spotkanie 16:30 Ukwiecone święto - reportaż 17:00 Czterdziestolatek: Toast, czyli bliżej niż dalej (1/21) 18:00 Z kamerą po kraju: Lampy gasną 18:30 Sonda: A - program popularnonaukowy 19:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 07.06.1989 19:40 Flesz historii (80) 20:00 Zapomniany mundial - film dokumentalny (Włochy,Argentyna,2011) 21:45 Spór o historię. Pierwsze państwo Słowian - debata 22:20 Miejsca przeklęte: Las Kabacki 22:50 Estrada folkloru: Kwiaty z Polski 23:25 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 07.06.1989 00:05 W ostatniej chwili - o komiksie w PRL-u - film dokumentalny (Polska,2011) 01:10 Kino nocą: Ferdydurke - dramat psychologiczny (Polska,Francja,Wielka Brytania,1991) 02:50 Ucieczka z Montelupich - film dokumentalny (Polska,1998) 03:20 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:05 Zacisze gwiazd - Antoni Pawlicki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Smak tradycji - Od Zielonych Świątek do Bożego Ciała; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Klasa na obcasach - odc. 2; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 09:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - Uroczystość Bożego Ciała we Wrocławiu.; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:05 Galeria - odc. 82; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 590 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 M jak miłość - odc. 904; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 "Tak Jest" - piosenki Jacquesa Brela - koncert galowy 33. Przeglądu Piosenki Aktorskiej (cz. 2); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Szafa polska 1945 - 89; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 448* Elektryczny pastuch; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Sztuka życia - odc. 38 Alicja Węgorzewska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Galeria - odc. 82; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Honor dziecka - txt. str. 777 63'; film TVP; reż.:Feridun Erol; wyk.:Zdzisław Mrożewski, Hanna Mikuć, Emilia Krakowska, Ewa Ziętek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 590 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 23 - Łowcy fok; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 1/14 - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny TVP; reż.:Wojciech Wójcik; wyk.:Olaf Lubaszenko, Radosław Pazura, Krzysztof Kolberger, Andrzej Krukowski, Magdalena Mielcarz, Mirosław Zbrojewicz, Piotr Grabowski, Sambor Czarnota, Sławomir Orzechowski, Karolina Gruszka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Opole 2009 na bis /8/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Pitbull - odc. 9 - txt. str. 777; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Mury runą - cz. 2 51'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Bogdan Saganowski, Jerzy Modlinger; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Galeria - odc. 82; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Klasa na obcasach - odc. 2; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 23 - Łowcy fok; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 1/14; serial sensacyjny TVP; reż.:Wojciech Wójcik; wyk.:Olaf Lubaszenko, Radosław Pazura, Krzysztof Kolberger, Andrzej Krukowski, Magdalena Mielcarz, Mirosław Zbrojewicz, Piotr Grabowski, Sambor Czarnota, Sławomir Orzechowski, Karolina Gruszka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 590; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Mury runą - cz. 2 51'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Bogdan Saganowski, Jerzy Modlinger; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 32. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry Lidzbark 2011 - odc. 3; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; #################################################################### 06:05 Zakończenie dnia Polsat News 06:00 Serwis informacyjny 06:15 Serwis informacyjny, sport 06:30 Serwis informacyjny 06:45 Serwis informacyjny 07:00 Serwis informacyjny 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, sport 07:30 Serwis informacyjny 07:45 Serwis informacyjny 08:00 Serwis informacyjny 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, sport 08:30 Serwis informacyjny 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, sport 09:00 Serwis informacyjny 09:15 Sport 09:20 Pogoda 09:30 Serwis informacyjny 10:00 Serwis informacyjny 10:10 Pogoda 10:30 Serwis informacyjny 10:35 Pogoda 11:00 Serwis informacyjny 11:25 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis informacyjny 11:55 Pogoda 12:00 Serwis informacyjny 12:25 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis informacyjny 12:55 Pogoda 13:00 Serwis informacyjny 13:25 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis informacyjny 13:55 Pogoda 14:00 Serwis informacyjny 14:25 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis informacyjny 14:55 Pogoda 15:00 Serwis informacyjny 15:20 Sport 15:25 Pogoda 15:30 Serwis informacyjny 15:55 Pogoda 16:00 Serwis informacyjny 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 Serwis informacyjny 16:55 Pogoda 17:00 Serwis informacyjny 17:20 Sport 17:25 Pogoda 17:30 Serwis informacyjny 17:55 Pogoda 18:00 Serwis informacyjny 18:25 Pogoda 18:30 Giełda komentarzy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:25 Sport 19:30 Prognoza pogody 19:35 Interwencja 19:55 Pogoda 20:00 To był dzień 21:00 Informacje dnia 21:20 Sport 21:25 Pogoda 21:30 To był dzień na świecie 22:00 Serwis informacyjny 22:10 Pogoda 22:15 Polska - magazyn reporterów krajowych 22:30 Serwis informacyjny 22:40 Pogoda 22:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:00 Serwis informacyjny 23:10 Pogoda 23:15 Gość "Wydarzeń" 23:35 To był dzień 00:35 Interwencja 00:55 Programy powtórkowe TVP Seriale 06:30 Licencja na wychowanie (11) 07:10 M jak miłość (390) 07:55 Telezakupy 08:15 Ziemia obiecana (2/4) 09:20 Licencja na wychowanie (12) 10:00 Licencja na wychowanie (13) 10:35 Telezakupy 10:55 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem (9/13) 11:55 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem (10/13) 12:50 Ziemia obiecana (3/4) 14:00 M jak miłość (391) 14:55 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem (11/13) 15:55 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem (12/13) 16:50 U Pana Boga w ogródku (3/12) 17:45 Licencja na wychowanie (14) 18:20 Licencja na wychowanie (15) 18:55 Faceci do wzięcia: Pojedynek tytanów (57) 19:25 Faceci do wzięcia: Niania z piekła rodem (58) 20:05 Ziemia obiecana (4-ost.) 21:10 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem (13-ost.) 22:05 Ranczo 6: Szlifierze diamentów (66) 22:55 U Pana Boga w ogródku (4/12) 23:45 Bezmiar sprawiedliwości (2/4) 00:40 Bezmiar sprawiedliwości (3/4) 01:25 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport 07:00 Żużel: Liga angielska - mecz: Peterborough Panthers - Lakeside Hammers 09:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Polska - Kanada 11:00 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski 13:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Polska - Brazylia 15:10 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Brazylia - Meksyk 17:20 Magazyn lekkoatletyczny 17:50 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Szwecja - Serbia 20:00 Lekkoatletyka: Diamentowa Liga w Oslo 22:45 Cafe Euro 00:45 Boks 02:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat Film 05:15 Zza kamery... 07:45 Samo życie (1225) 08:10 Samo życie (1226) 08:30 Samo życie (1227) 08:55 Samo życie (1228) 09:20 Pierwsza miłość (1305) 09:50 Pierwsza miłość (1306) 10:25 Ósmy dzień - komediodramat (Belgia,Francja,Wielka Brytania,1996) 12:40 Smocze wzgórze - film animowany (Hiszpania,2002) 14:20 Zakon - film przygodowy (USA,2001) 16:10 K2 - film przygodowy (Wielka Brytania,USA,Japonia,1991) 18:25 Rycerz króla Artura - film przygodowy (USA,1995) 21:00 Romantyczny czwartek: Julie i Julia - komedia (USA,2009) 23:30 Taksówkarz - film sensacyjny (USA,1976) 02:20 Ludzie Chudego (19) 03:05 Ludzie Chudego (20) 04:00 Zza kamery... Comedy Central 06:00 Graczykowie (37) 06:20 Graczykowie (38) 06:45 Rodzina zastępcza (7) 07:05 Rodzina zastępcza (8) 07:35 Kasia i Tomek 2 (33) 08:00 Kasia i Tomek 2 (34) 08:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (2) 08:55 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (3) 09:20 Sposób użycia 4 (12) 09:50 Sposób użycia 4 (13) 10:15 We dwoje raźniej (18) 10:40 Nowe przygody "starej" Christine 4 (18) 11:05 Jak poznałem waszą matkę (13) 11:35 Jak poznałem waszą matkę (14) 12:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (4) 12:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (5) 12:55 Sposób użycia (1) 13:20 Sposób użycia (2) 13:50 Kasia i Tomek 3 (1) 14:15 Kasia i Tomek 3 (2) 14:40 Nowe przygody "starej" Christine 4 (19) 15:05 Teoria wielkiego podrywu 4 (13) 15:35 Teoria wielkiego podrywu 4 (14) 16:00 Jak poznałem waszą matkę (15) 16:30 Jak poznałem waszą matkę (16) 16:55 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (6) 17:20 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (7) 17:50 We dwoje raźniej (19) 18:15 Teoria wielkiego podrywu 5 (2) 18:45 Drew Carey Show 8 (4) 19:05 Dwóch i pół 4 (23) 19:35 Jak poznałem waszą matkę 7 (12) 20:00 Dwie spłukane dziewczyny (2) 20:30 Hoży doktorzy 6 (18) 20:50 Hoży doktorzy 6 (19) 21:20 Hoży doktorzy 6 (20) 21:45 Łubu-dubu (10) - program rozrywkowy 22:10 Teoria wielkiego podrywu 5 (1) 22:40 Dwie spłukane dziewczyny (3) 23:05 Jak poznałem waszą matkę 7 (13) 23:30 Dwóch i pół 4 (24) 00:00 Drew Carey Show 8 (4) 00:25 Californication 4 (4) 00:55 Włatcy móch 2 (12) 01:20 Z kamerą wśród frajerów 3 (15) 01:50 Spadkobiercy 2 (6) - serial komediowy 02:35 Hu jak humor (1) - program rozrywkowy 03:40 Graczykowie (37) 04:05 Graczykowie (38) 04:25 Rodzina zastępcza (7) 04:50 Za chwilę dalszy ciąg programu (28) 05:20 Za chwilę dalszy ciąg programu (29) Nickelodeon 06:15 Kikoriki (131) 06:20 Kikoriki (132) 06:30 Kikoriki (133) 06:40 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty (145) 07:05 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty (146) 07:30 Turbo Dudley - psi agent (9) 07:55 Wróżkowie chrzestni (113) 08:20 Wróżkowie chrzestni (114) 08:45 Umizoomi (4) 09:10 Olivia (17) 09:20 Olivia (18) 09:35 Bąbelkowy świat gupików (6) 10:00 Dora poznaje świat (120) 10:25 Dora poznaje świat (121) 10:50 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty (125) 11:15 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty (126) 11:40 Fanboy i Chum Chum (4) 12:00 Winx Club (57) 12:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (35) 12:55 Awatar: Legenda Aanga (29) 13:20 Fanboy i Chum Chum (10) 13:45 Planeta Sheena (9) 14:10 Brygada (4) 14:40 Drake i Josh (41) 15:05 Power Rangers: Samurai (13) 15:30 Kung Fu Panda - legenda o niezwykłości (19) 15:50 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty (85) 16:20 iCarly (42) 16:45 Tess kontra chłopaki (6) 17:10 Tajemnice domu Anubisa (69) 17:20 Tajemnice domu Anubisa (70) 17:35 Awatar: Legenda Aanga (4) 18:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (61) 18:25 Kung Fu Panda - legenda o niezwykłości (19) 18:50 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty (119) 19:15 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (48) 19:40 iCarly (220) 20:05 Tajemnice domu Anubisa (69) 20:15 Tajemnice domu Anubisa (70) 20:30 Tess kontra chłopaki (16) 20:55 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty (86) 21:20 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (53) 21:45 Drake i Josh (1) 22:10 Drake i Josh (2) 22:35 Nieidealna (6) 23:00 Danny Phantom (26) 23:25 Jimmy Neutron: Mały geniusz (19) 23:50 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty (102) 00:15 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty (111) 00:40 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (60) 01:05 Zagroda według Otisa (8) 01:30 Z życia nastoletniego robota (8) 01:55 Jimmy Neutron: Mały geniusz (17) 02:20 Awatar: Legenda Aanga (42) 02:45 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty (136) 03:10 Dalej, Diego! (18) 03:35 Dora poznaje świat (116) 04:00 Olivia (19) 04:10 Olivia (20) 04:25 Śladem Blue (38) 04:50 Małe królestwo Bena i Holly (11) 05:00 Dora poznaje świat (103) 05:25 Dalej, Diego! (25) 05:50 Wspaniałe zwierzaki (30) Kino Polska 06:00 Sowizdrzał świętokrzyski - film obyczajowy (Polska,1978) 07:45 ABC animacji: Fantastyczna podróż - film animowany (Polska,1979) 08:00 Mango 09:00 Stawka większa niż życie: Hotel Exclesior (3) 10:15 Stawka większa niż życie: Cafe Rose (4) 11:30 Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki - film animowany (Polska,1985) 12:50 Biała sukienka - film obyczajowy (Polska,2003) 14:05 W pustyni i w puszczy: Porwanie (1/4) 15:10 Kroniki futbolowe - komentarz - magazyn publicystyczny 15:11 PKF 43A/73 - kronika filmowa 15:25 PKF 43B/73 - kronika filmowa 15:35 PKF 43B/73 - kronika filmowa 15:45 PKF 27A/74 - kronika filmowa 16:00 PKF 28B/74 - kronika filmowa 16:20 Stawka większa niż życie: Hotel Exclesior (3) 17:35 Stawka większa niż życie: Cafe Rose (4) 19:00 Jan Serce: Matylda (8) 20:15 Kryminalne czwartki: To ja, złodziej - dramat sensacyjny (Polska,2000) 22:15 U Pana Boga w ogródku - komedia obyczajowa (Polska,2007) 00:25 Zwycięstwo - dramat wojenny (Polska,1974) 02:00 Mango 03:00 Instrukcja obsługi PRL: Przyczyny narkomanii - film dokumentalny (Polska,1982) 03:15 Instrukcja obsługi PRL: Przyszłość - film dokumentalny (Polska,1981) 03:55 Instrukcja obsługi PRL: Spotkanie z podświadomością - film dokumentalny (Polska,1986) 04:15 Instrukcja obsługi PRL: Lider - film dokumentalny (Polska,1986) 04:40 Instrukcja obsługi PRL: O czyste serca - film dokumentalny (Polska,1986) 05:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 07:00 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Brazylia - Meksyk 09:10 Trans World Sport 10:20 Warto było czekać - droga Śląska Wrocław do mistrzostwa Polski 12:30 Magazyn golfowy 13:00 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Szwecja - Serbia 15:10 Lekkoatletyka: Diamentowa Liga w Eugene 17:20 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Kanada - Brazylia 19:30 FIFA Futbol Mundial 20:00 Gala boksu zawodowego 22:00 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Austria - Ukraina 00:00 Lekkoatletyka: Diamentowa Liga w Oslo 02:45 Zakończenie programu Cinemax 06:00 Puzzle 07:30 W pogodny dzień zobaczysz przeszłość 09:40 Czarny kowboj 11:20 36 widoków z góry Saint Loup 12:45 Zaginiony ląd 14:25 Do ośmiu razy sztuka 16:10 W pogodny dzień zobaczysz przeszłość 18:15 Bob Roberts 20:00 Miasto złodziei 22:05 Kapadocja (10) 23:10 Hanna 01:00 Dziewięć żywotów Tomasza Katza 02:25 Zaparkowany 03:55 Miasto złodziei